


Rough day

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tired skyfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Skyfire had a rough day, and just wants to go to recharge.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Rough day

Skyfire sighed as he opened the door of his shared habsuit. Today had been a long day, with Wheeljack exploding a lab, Percepter and Shockwave getting into a pointless argument that lasted hours, and numerous failed lab experiments. The shuttle was just ready to fall into the berth and recharge the night away. 

“About time you got home!” Starscream said as Skyfire opened the door, “once I heard Perceptor and Shockwave going at it, I knew that we were never going to get anything done.” Skyfire watched as Starscream walked around the kitchen and grabbed two prepared cubes. “I visited Thundercracker and Skywarp, watched one of Tc’s new earth movies. It was pretty good.” The seeker shoved one of the cubes into Skyfire’s servos and walked off. “Skywarp couldn’t stop complaining about the squishy joes that he’s been staying with.” Skyfire downed the cube in one gulp and made his way towards Starscream. His frame seemed to move on his own. “Skyfire? What’s wrong with you?”

“Bad day.” The Shuttle muttered before trapping the seeker in a hug; Starscream quickly placed his cube on the counter to stop it from spilling out on the clean floor. The seeker’s nice polish and warm frame seemed to lure him closer to recharge. The only wrong thing was Starscream’s squirming in his arms. “Tired” 

“I know you're tired, but that does not mean-” Starscream’s squawking was cut off with a kiss, and Skyfire shuffled his way over to the plush berth. The soft blanket that Starscream insisted on felt so nice on his stressed frame. “You're getting the berth dirty. Come on, let’s take a shower first, it will make your recharge even better.” 

“No.” Skyfire muttered, “I’m tired.” Starscream tried to push his way out of the shuttle’s grip but was caught tight. “Tired. Recharge now.” 

“Can I finish my cube?” Starscream asked Skyfire. A soft snore was the seeker’s answer. “Sky, move. You're too heavy.” Starscream tried to kick Skyfire off him, only to have the shuttle trap him further. “I’m only going to snuggle with you because I love you. But you owe me an oil bath in the near future.” Starscream huffed; at least Skyfire was warm and soft. Easily falling asleep, and smiling into the shuttle's armor. 


End file.
